The clique goes to Camp
by strats-star7
Summary: It's summer and the Pretty Committee is going to Camp Envy Woods for 6 week.s WIll it be absolute torture? or fun?
1. Chapter 1

" Nice shoes," Dylan Marvil noted as she walked up to Claire Lyons

" Nice shoes," Dylan Marvil noted as she walked up to Claire Lyons. "You know Massie's going to flip if you wear those things to Camp,"

Claire looked down at her grimy keds, and imediantly looked back up. "Well…" she started to say as the Bus Nine pulled up to the end of Fifth and South and opened the doors as a tall sweaty College student walked out wearing demin jeans and a dark green "Camp Envy Woods" t-shirt and cowboy boots.

More kids pulled up in cars including Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, and Kristen Gregory the other 3 members of the Pretty Committee.

"Can you believe that we have to spend 6 weeks at some smelly camp?" Massie Block asked. She would rather be shopping through last year's juicy couture line.

"I know! I can't believe our parents are making us do this, I told them if they make me run I'm having my dad sue," Alicia Rivera added. Kristen cackled.

The tall college girl in the "camp Envy Woods" t-shirt walked up to a big area of grass and pulled out a small microprhone.

"Attention all Camp Envy Woods campers, will the following girls collect their luggage and put it on the bus? I'd like for the first group, Chassidy Stewart , Courtney Smith, Amanda Ackerson, Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera and the last camper in the group is Brooke Stone. Please grab your luggage and board Bus Nine."

"That's us, let's go," Massie told TPC. The girls grabbed most of their bags and loaded them on Bus Nine, and then went back and brought more of their bags.

"This rieks _already_. Can you believe we don't have a someone helping us?" Alicia asked grabbing two suitcases at once.

" Come on, we have to go check in before we get on the bus," Kristen said.

The girls threw their bags on Bus Nine, and walked over to another girl with blond hair wearing a Camp Envy Woods shirt and was holding a a striped clip board.

" Hi, do you ladies need to check in?" the girl said.

" Yea, we just got here a little bit ago," Massie told her

" Alright, names please?"

"Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons."

" Ok Ms. Block your in bunk 9. Rivera in bunk 15. Marvil in Bunk 15. Gregory in Bunk 15. And Lyons in Bunk 16. I'm Daniellyn and I'm the counselor for Bunk 8. you girls can get on the bus now." Daniellyn said

"EHMAGAWD! I'm ah-lone! How could they do this to me?" Massie groaned.

"Your nawt the only one. I'm alone to," Claire told her.

Alicia, dylan and Kristen looked at them sympatheitcally. The five of them walked onto Bus Nine and looked for seats.

"Dylan, I found a spot, we can sit here," Kristen announced.

Dylan hopped over to kristen and sat down beside her.

"Claire, wanna sit by me?" Alicia asked.

Claire nodded and said sure, secretly hoping massie wouldn't be upset with her.

Massie walked up the aisle and made a quick inspection, and snickered as she saw her friends sitting down without her. Whatevs right? She could find a seat ah-lone and then secretly text derrington the whole time. Massie quickly found a seat and put her ah-dorable backpack for the ride to Camp on it before sitting down.

"Hey can I sit here?" a brunette girl said standing in the middle of the hallway.

" Yea. Sure whatevs," Massie answered pulling out her lavender Motorola Razr and flipping it open.

"My name is Chassidy by the way,"

"Yah, whatever I'm Massie,"

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Massie looked at her phone. It was an incoming text from Alicia.

Alicia: Can u believes? Tht grl sitting nxt 2 u looks like a F-R-E-A-K! total LBR. DUMP HER?

Massie silently giggled to herself and started to type back.

Massie: Her name is MELANIE. Look at her shoes. Suckish rite? Sooo last season

**Alicia: LOL did you c Kuh-laire's keds? She keeps moving her feet to hide them from me.**

**Massie: g2g. I'll deal wit her lay-tah. CLBR is started to chat away.**

**Alicia: CLBR?**

**Massie: Camp loser beyond repair.**

**Alicia: heart tht. Buh-bye**

Massie snapped her phone shut, and got out her laptop. She was happy her mother actually let her bring it. But why wouldn't she? Camp was going to be soo LBR-ish.

Massie walked into bunk 9 and gasped. It was an ah-dorable Bunk that she could totally re-decorate. She pulled all 8 of her suitcases and bags and put them beside the bottom of a bunk bed. At the back of the Bunk where cubies, a closet, and a bathroom.

"Hey," a girl walked into the bunk. "I'm Courtney Smith, are you in Bunk 9 to?" Courtney said

"I'm Massie and yes,"

Two more girls walked into the bunk wearing matching Camp Envy Woods sweatshirts and khaki shorts.

"Hola! I'm Amanda and this is Melanie." Massie looked up. The girl from the bus was in _her_ bunk? Why were these girls with her? They ah-biously had nothing in common.

The blond one, Amanda, grabbed two suitcases and a garbage bag and put it on top of the bunk bed across from her.

Ten minutes later a girl with long bleached blond hair and tanned skin walked in. She has side sweap bangs and her hair was long and straight.

"MOVE." She shouted at Courtney Smith.

"That's Brooke Stone, I hear she's going to be the rudest alpha camp ever had," Massie heard Amanda say. What? There was no way someone was taking her place as Alpha. Especially here. Was this going to be her competition?

Chap 3:

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen walked into Bunk 15. Their Bunk was painted a warm orange color and 3 Bunk beds in it.

"EhMAWGAWD! I soo call bottom Bunk," Alicia shouted " I can't believe we walked _all _the way over here. This is already killer,"

" I call the other bottom Bunk," Dylan screamed. "I'm to fat to climb up a ladder.

"YOUR NAWT FAT!"

Dylan shruged and put her bags by a bottom Bunk.

"I guess I'll call top then. I'll sleep above Alicia." Kristen said.

At that moment three more girls walked in.

There was a red head with fiery colored hair, that looked at Dylan.

"Hey! Wow I'm Abby, What's your names?"

"I'm Dylan, that's Alicia, and that's Kristen,"

"Hi, I'm Kristen," Kristen said shaking Abby's hand.

The other two girls said their names where Piper and Trysytn.

Kristen looked at Trystyn and smiled. "You play soccer, don't you?" she asked

Trysytn looked at Kristen and almost laughed "Ya, I do. How can you tell?"

"You have the calves of a soccer player, I play soccer to," she said smiling.

Trystyn grabbed her bags and pulled out a bunch of photos and a soccer ball.

She showed them to Kristen with anxiety.

Alicia looked at Piper. "If I didn't know any better, I would think your hispanic."

"I am! Haha Are you? You look like it,"

"Si, me llamo Alicia. Como te llamas?"

"Me nombre es Piper," Piper told her.

Kristen already found a buddy and so did Alicia.

Dylan looked at Abby.

" Where's the cafeteria?" Dylan asked. Abby burst out laughing. "I'll show you, we can all go get a snack." Alicia and Piper, and Trystyn and Kristen told them they'd be there later. They wanted to talk for awhile first.

"So Dylan, where do you live?" Abby asked as they passed a rocky trail.

" Westchester, it's pretty cool there. A lot better than being here,"

Once again, Abby laughed. " I live in New jersey, it's pretty far away from here," Abby was right, New jersey was very far, to come to Wisconsin for Camp.

"How did you get to the Bus Nine stop?" Dylan asked

"My dad's jet. My parents are in Africa, so they couldn't come to drop me off."

Dylan felt slitghly homesick. Westchester was far away from here. How come she didn't realize that before?

Chap4

Claire Lyons walked into her bunk later than everyone else. She was the last one off the bus and had to stop at a restroom. When Claire walked into her cabin she saw four girls sitting on a fluffy white rug on the floor. They where in a circle whispering to each other. _Great _Claire thought_, now since I'm nawt with Massie and TPC I have to prove myself all over again. _Claire closed to Bunk door with a THUD. One of the girls in the circle looked up. "Oh hey, are you Claire Lanes?" she asked

"Lyons, and yea that's me. Who are you guys?"

The other girls looked up now and stared at Claire with wide eyes. Two of them were brunettes and the other two where blond like her.

"I'm Taryn. That's Shayna, Harmony, and that's Allid," Taryn one of the brunettes said. Claire thought their names where kind of different, Like Allid? What kind of name was _that_?

"Oh, ok." Claire said as she put her two suitcases by the last available bed. She felt her phone vibrate and took it out.

**Layne: Guess wat?!**

**Claire: what? I h8 guessing**

**Layne: just guess**

**Claire: Fyne r u spying on sum1?**

**Layne: LOL not today**

**Claire: I'm done guessing**

**Layne: u guessed once**

**Claire: so just tell me**

**Layne : turn around**

Claire looked up confused and then did as the text said, she turned around. She gasped and dropped her hpone by accident.

"Layne!! What are you doing here?" she screamed happily.

Layne's curly hair was now straight and she was chewing on a piece of gum in tacky pj pants with Spongebob on them and a concert T-shirt.

"I talked my parents into letting me come!" Layne shouted back at Claire as the two girls hugged each other.

"No way, but I didn't even see you on the bus,"

"I had a wig on and tons of cakey make-up on my face so you wouldn't notice. I got on while you were boarding," Layne answered.

Claire was so happy that Layne Abeley was there in her Bunk with her at that very moment. It was exactly what she needed.

Chap 5

"Maybe YOU should move!" Massie screamed at Brooke. "You are so dumb just take that bed!" she yelled

Courtney, Amanda, and Chassidy sat on the bed that Courtney had chosen and stared at the two fighting girls.

"I don't care MOOSIE! I want THAT bed. And that's the bed I want. So let ME have it!" Brooke yelled

"IT"S MASSIE! You stupid LBR!"

"what the heck is an LBR?"

"ITS YOU!"

"Whatever, it probs means that I'm more popular than YOU!"

"Brooke, is this a barebque?"

Brooke looekd at Massie blankly. "No."

"Then why ya all up in my grill?"

Courtney, Amanda, and Chassidy started cracking up. Brooke was nawt going to ruin her first day at Camp by taking over the dorm.

"What's going on in here ladies?" a tall girl said walking into the dorm. She had curly blond hair and her nose pierced like Brooke's.

"Those two are fighting over which bed they get. Massie was here first and chose that bed, but Brooke says she _must _have it," Chassidy told the girl.

"You two are going to settle this peacfully. If there isn't an agreement in the next 10 minutes, you girls are going to be last to shower tomorrow morning, and you can shower in the lake with the fish, and by the way, I'm Meridian and I'm the counselor for this Bunk."

Massie stared at Brooke. What was her problem? She had the bed first.

"If I get the bed, you can have my limited edition hard candy make-up bag." Brooke said.

"Yea right, like I don't already have it?"

" Hmmph what do I get if you get the bed?"

'To be on my good list. Now scram. I get the bed."

"I'llt ell everyone you peed your pants if I don't get this bed,"Brooke said

'Yea whatever, I'll tell everyone you talk to you fingers,"

Brooke almost smiled.

"Can I sleep in the bed the last week of Camp?"

'Only if I get it the rest fo the time,"

"Fine."

"Then Done,"

Amanda walked over to her bed and grabbed one of her bags. She pulled out a bag of mints and started chewing on them….


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i dont own the clique series. they elong to the fabulous Lisi Harrison ((my fave author EVER!!)**

**I hope you guys like these chapters. please review!! the more the better**

Chap 6:

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Alicia asked Piper.

"Tengo trece años," Piper said. " What about you?

"I'm 13 to!"

Alicia smiled at Piper. It was so cool to finally have someone else to talk to about spanish culture and things like that.

Alicia turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Claire!!" she yelled "one sec," she said ot Piper and ran over to Claire.

"How is your Bunk?" Alicia whispered

"Uhm, it's ok Layne is here and she's in it! And whos that girl over there?"

"That's none of your business," Alicia snapped.

Dylan grabbed a handful of chips and pop and sat down. "Tho Abby, why are youz at camp?" she asked with a mouthful of chips.

"My parents have to work a lot, so I chose to come here. It's better being here than alone at home," Abby said.

Abby grabbed a cookie and sat down by Dylan. " Isn't this cool? We're going to be like best friends,"

Dylan dropped the can of pop she was drinking. "Oh Uhm Uh," she said grabbing napkins.

"Don't worry I'll have someoen help us clean this up," Abby said

Dylan's stomach turned into a tight knot.

Kristen couldn't wait until she told Massie that she found a soccer fan.

Trystyn walked by Kristen. " The schudelues are up! Let's go see what we have first! Tracy will meet us there. Hopefully we'll have tons of classes together!" Tracy was their counselor.

'Okay, let's go." Kristen said. She was happy, but why did she feel so sick?

Chap 7.

"CLAIRE! Hurry up! We have 10 minutes to get to the flagpole before morning activites," Taryn shouted. Taryn, Harmony, Layne, Shayna and Allid were already ready.

"Claire c'mon I still have to read the schudule 'cuase Tracy is busy with Bunk 15 right now. HURRY!" Harmony yelled.

"okay, okay. I'm ready, start reading the schudule," Claire said.

Harmony stood at by the doorway, all ready to go with her list in hand.

"Ok let's start with Taryn. 8:00 a.m. be at flag pole. Morning announcements etc. 8:45 a.m. is breakfest. 1st activity-art 'n' crafts. 2nd activity-swimming. 3rd activity- sports. 4th activity-archery. 5th activity- water activites. Then go to lunch. 6th activity- horse back riding. 7th activity- free period. 8th activity-dinner. 9th activity-night adventures. Ok taryn that's your schuedule, so write it down,"

"Shayna. 8:00 a.m. be at flag pole. Morning announcements etc. 8:45 a.m. is breafest. 1st activity-sports. 2nd activity-swimming. 3rd activity- arts 'n' crafts. 4th activity-water activites. 5th activity- archery. Then go to lunch. 6th activity- free period. 7th activity-horse back riding. 8th activity-dinner. 9th activity-night adventures. Write that down.

"Allid. 8:00 a.m. be at flag pole. Morning announcements etc. 8:45 a.m. is breakfest. 1st activity-art 'n' crafts. 2nd activity-sports. 3rd activity-archery. 4th activity-water activities. 5th activity-horse back riding. Then go to lunch. 6th activity-swimming. 7th activity- free period. 8th activity-dinner. 9th activity-night adventures. Write that down."

"Layne. 8:00 be at flagpole. Morning announcements etc. 8:45 a.m. is breakfest. 1st activity-sports. 2nd activity-swimming. 3rd activity- archery. 4th activity-horseback riding. 5th activity- water activites. Then go to lunch. 6th activity-arts 'n' crafts. 7th activity- free period. 8th activity-dinner. 9th activity-night adventures. Write it down,"

"And Claire, 8: a.m. be at flag pole.Morning announcments etc. 8:45 is breakfest. 1st activity-sports. 2nd activity-swimming. 3rd activity- sports. 4th activity-water activities. 5th activity-archery. Then go to lunch. 6th activity- arts 'n' crafts. 7th activity- free period. 8th activity-dinner. 9th activity-night adventures."

"Okay, that's it. Crap we have 2 minutes to get ot flag pole. C'mon we can make it there if we run!"

Harmony threw open the door and all six girls flew out of the bunk faster than you could say pnemonoultramicroscopicilicolvolcanoconisious.

Chap 8

Massie looked around the big outside arena that over 100 girls where sitting in. She had planned on changing but after waking up with only 15 minutes to get ready, she just stayed in her pj's and planned on getting dressed _after _morning activites.

She was sitting next to Brooke who looked absolutley aw-ful.No make-up, hair was messy, staiend pj's. How could she have thought she was ever a threat? She Abv-iously wasn't.

Massie watched as she saw Claire and a couple of other girls running into the arena. One of them was Layne Abeley. EW, Massie thought. What was she doing here? Then she changed her question to what am I doing here?

Massie was freezing since it was only 8:00 in the morning. She prayed to Gawd that it would get warmer. Ms. Delaney, the girls camp owner, walked into the middle of the big arena.

'Hello ladies, and gooooood morning! I hope you all woke up and smelled the sunshine, and listened to the birds sing," Ms. Delaney was a medium height and had shiny blond hair that was pulled into a tight braid, hanging down her back. She had an absolutley gorgeous smile.

"This is where you'll report to _every _morning for the next six weeks. Sometime the neighboring boys camp will come once a week, and we'll do the daily activities with them. Or we'll go to their camp and do our activites there. That does NOT mean that you girls will ever sneak over to their camp. If you do, there will be _serious _consequences."

Massie pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted Claire.

**Massie: can u believe thr r boys here!!**

**Claire: I know. I miss Cam. I wish we never broke up.**

**Massie: im sur thr will be hawt guys here..HART**

**Claire: Cam was HART**

**Massie: I know :'( I'm going turn my phone awf. Ill c u breakfest**

**Claire: 'kay bye**

**Massie: bye**

Massie shut her phone and went back to listening to Ms. Delaney.

"So, I hope you all enjoy the wonerful breakfest our chef Eddie made of us! There are waffles, pancakes, cereals, muffins, bacon, and sausage. I'll excuse you to go in sectiosn that your sitting," Ms. Delaney said flashing a toothy smile.

She dismissed Massie's section and Massie walked with Brooke and the other girls in Bunk 9 to the Mess Hall.

"EHMAGAWD!!" Massie and Brooke screamed and jumped.

A nearby counselor came scrambling over to them. "What's wrong?" she panted

"IT"S A SNAKE!! EHMAGAWD IT"S GONNA EAT MEEE!" the girls screamed.

"Relax ladies, it's only a garter snake, they do no harm,"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Massie screamed

**i'll update as sooon as i can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok here' a few more chapters!**

Chap 9.

Kristen scrambled out of her seat, like everyone else in the arena. She couldn't wait to tell Massie about her new friend.

Kristen ran ahead on the trail as she heard a girl's voice talking to a counselor. "If this happens again Ms Block, there will be a punishment."

"Whatevs." Kristen heard apparently, Massie saying.

She heard leaves crumpling and ran toward her.

"Mass, what happened?I overheard you talking to.." Kristen's voice trailed off.

Massie turned around. "KRISTEN! I haven't sen you in like.." Her voice was cut off.

"MASSIE! C'mon we have to get a good seat." She heard a voice say

"Uhm okay."

"Mass, Who was that?" Kristen asked

'Uhm nobody, uhm, uh, I got to go. I'll see you later, okay?" Massie said running up ahead on the trail.

Kristen stood there motionless. What just happened?

Chap 10.

Claire stood in the middle of the Mess hall with her food tray full of pancakes,bacon, sausage and a glass of orange juice.

She didn't feel like eating much cause her stomach was hurting so bad from thinking about Cam. She grabbed a seat at an empty table and waited for Layne.

A few minutes later, Layne popped into the seat next to her with a food tray full of about double what Claire had.

" We have sports right after this, I wonder what we're going to play." Layne said

Claire pulled her schuedule from her juicy hoodie.(A handout form massie)

"Wait, why does this say I have sports 1st and 3rd activity? I should have horse back riding or something. I'll be right back Layne I'm going to go ask Harmony." Claire said as she got up form her seat.

She walked over to where Harmony was sitting.

"Oh hey Claire. Is there something you need?" Harmony asked

"Uhm yes, actually, You said I have sports 1st and 3rd activity. Shouldn't I have horse back riding for one of those?" Claire asked her

"Oh uhm yea, here lemme check it." Harmony said pulling out the list that showed the girls in Bunk 16's schudules. "Yea 3rd activity you have horse back riding. Sorry my mistake." She said.

"No problem, thanks."

Claire put her schudule away and walked back to Layne. She didn't think she would be able to run around when her stomach felt as crummy as it did.

Chap 11.

Massie turned away from looking her measly schudule. The only thing she looked forward to was Horse back riding. She stuffed her schudule in her jean capri's pocket . She stared at Layne and Claire sitting togther at a table. She wanted to talk to Claire but Brooke was jabbing away at her table.

Massie finished her breakfest and rummaged through her camp backpack searching for her phone.

**Massie: wat activity do u hav first??**

**Dylan: arts 'n' crafts**

**Claire: sports**

**Alicia: horsey riding**

**Kristen: swimming**

**Massie: I have sports to**

**Claire: yay we're together layne is in that to**

Massie knew she shouldn't be mean to Claire's LBR(loser beyond repair) friend Layne Abeley.

**Massie: Great )**

Massie heard a whistle and quickly got up.

"Alrite ladies please head to your first activiy!" Ms Delaney said standing in the middle of the mess hall." Please finish your breakfest then go on over."

Chap 12:

Dylan got up to leave but then spotted Claire. Dylan was waiting for Abby so she decided to stop by Claire.

She walked behind Claire, put her head right by her shoulder and in a scragly voice said "Are you gonna eat that?"

Claire jumped a little in her seat. "Dylan! Oh my gawd, you scared me!"

"Is that a no?" she asked and grabbed a piece of bacon off Claire's plate.

Claire giggled.

Alicia had left the Mess Hall a little early so she was already at the Horse back riding activity.

She had skinny jeans, a flowery shirt, and cowboy boots that looked ah-dorable.

A girl with thick black hair in a tight ponytail walked up to Alicia. "hey I'm Bridgette. I'm this classes instructor. What's your name?"

"I'm Alicia."

"Okay let's grab you a horse. C'mon."

Ten minutes later, everyone else in the class was there and Alicia was on her horse.

"okay, I want everyone to slowly ride your horse. Just tell it to 'walk' and it will go."

Alicia sat on the horse that Bridgette chose for her, Shadow.

"okay shadow, uhm, walk?" she softly kicked the side of Shadow, like she had seen Massie do to her horse Brownie a couple times.

Shadow went galloping, full speed. "AHHH!!HELP!! I TOLD IT TO WALK BUT ITS NOT LISTENING!!" Alicia screamed. Bridgette ran overto help.

"Tell Shadow, to 'stop'. He should listen."

"STOP!!" Alicia screamed.

The horse came to a schreeching halt, causing Alicia to go flying off her horse.

"OW!! HELP! The stupid…"

"Don't trash the horse hun, you're the one that kicked it."

"I thought I was supposed to!" Alicia wailed clutching her leg.

"Okay let's get you to the nurse. She'll help you."

**ok I hope you guys liked that! I'll update more soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so there isn't alot in these chapters but i hope you like them! pleaseeee review**

chap 13

Claire never knew how wild soccer could get. And her aching stomach definitely wasn't helping. There were 13 girls on her team and 12 on the other. The activity instructor Hana, each round, would ask who wanted to sit out for the game.

"I will," Claire offered a little to eagerly.

Mass was in sports to, but was on the other team so she had to play. She was playing goalie, and was standing up, staring at her nails. Claire pulled out her evian bottle and drank some of the ice cold water. It was really hot out even thought it was only like 9:00 a.m. in the morning.

All of a sudden Claire heard a scream, and immediately stood up.All the girls playing soccer looekd up as well to stare at the girl wailing. _Who was that? _Claire recognized the long brown hair, slim figure, "EHMAGAWD! That's ALICIA!" she shouted.

She put down her Evian and ran across the field. "EHMAAGWD it is!!" Massie yelled to and ran after Claire. They walked up to the girl carrying Alicia, who was crying in her arms.m "What happened??" They panted

"She fell, I'm taking her to the infermory, so you girls need to move out of the way." The counselor said and walked away.

"Uh, that jerk." Massie said kicking a rock,

"How is Alicia a jerk? It's nawt her .." Claire was cut off

"Nawt Alicia that counselor. DUH! I ran all the way over here, and now my legs are killing me, and I don't even know what happened to her."

Massie turned around and walked towards the soccer field.

Claire stood motionless. What had happened?

Chap 14:

Massie ran back to her bunk as fast as her 'limo legs' could carry her. She desperately wanted to change out of her smelly soccer clothes and put on something nice, clean, and …

Amanda walked into the bunk right as Massi epulled out a pair of clean shorts.

"Hey what do you have next as an activity?" she asked pulling out a mint.

" Arts 'n' Crafts."

"oh I had that first activity. It's fun, you make lanyards."

"Yay?"

Massie went into the back bathroom, peed, and changed. BEEEEEEEEEP!!

She heard her cell phone and lunged for it inside her bag,

"Hello?" she said. "Yes this is her. Oh my gawd, is she okay?uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, yes, uh-huh. Yea, ok I'll be right there!" She snapped her phone shut, and ran out o the Bunk as fast as she could.

Chap 15:

"Oh Dylan, you're sooo funny." Abby said. They where on their way to their second activity, water activites.

"BURRRP!"

"What was that? I was looking at ou the whole time. You couldn't have possibly done that." Abby asked

Dylan pulled out her phone.

"That's your ringtone? Wow you _are_ so funny."

Dylan flipped open her phone. "Hello? Yea this is her, uh-huh, oh no, is she okay? Right, yea, I share a bunk with her, uh-huh, okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." Dylan closed her phone and turned to look at Abby.

"I'm sorry, I just got a call, it's Alicia, she's been…..well I just, I really have to go Abby, I'll see you later." Dyaln threw her phone into her backpack, and took off.

Chap 16:

Claire walked as slowly as she possibly could. She had swimming next, and was _nawt _happy. She would rather be dying than go swimming _right _now. She prayed to gawd that something would happen to st- -

Her phone rang.

Claire looked up in disbeleif. Was it something impostant? Did her praying work?

"hello?Yes, this is Claire Lyons, yea, uh-huh, okay, oh wow, is she alrite? Uh-huh? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait- does this mean I'm out of second activity? YES! Okay thanks so much for calling, I'll be there in a sec. Bye"

Claire looked up. Praying to Gawd was the best thing she'd ever done.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
